


want

by alinastarkou



Category: Devils' Line
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, god i hope i tagged this right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alinastarkou/pseuds/alinastarkou
Summary: Anzai eats Tsukasa (out).





	want

Tsukasa was seated on his bed, blushing profusely. It was fine, he was fine, all he had to do was not get too excited. Which was basically impossible.

Part of him didn’t want to do this and part of him wanted it so much he felt like screaming. He knew how dangerous it was but the way she had begged him had made him weak. He had taken a sedative just moments ago, but still it wasn’t safe. He could seriously hurt her, even kill her.

But Tsukasa was looking at him with such a sweet look of nervous anticipation on her face that he couldn’t resist her anymore.

“Are you sure?” his voice came out gruffer than he intended.

Tsukasa nodded vigorously.

“I trust you, Anzai. I know you’d never do anything to hurt me.” She tilted her head to the side and peered at him through her bangs and maybe that was the look that convinced him once and for all. That look filled with love, trust and excitement.

“Alright, then lie back, I guess.” Nervously, she laid down with her knees slightly spread so he could see her cherry underwear through her stockings.

“If anything happens just yell for help.”

He fit himself between her thighs, hitching her skirt up to her waist. She was warm all over. She squeezed her eyes shut as he leaned down and brushed his lips over the scar that marred her face. Anzai felt dizzy and he wasn’t sure if it was the drugs or just her.

He kissed her until his skin was blazing and she was moaning and squirming underneath him. He pressed kisses into the delicate skin of her neck, sucking on her pulse for a second.

I have to stop, this is getting too far. He knew his eyes had changed and while there were no fangs in his mouth yet it was just a matter of time. But the sound of her moans was ringing in his ears and Anzai felt lightheaded, drunk on the taste of her.

He started to kiss downwards.

“A-Anzai?” Tsukasa rasped, and he was pleased by how shaken she sounded. “W-What are you doing?”

She started to scramble away from him as he peeled her stockings off.

“St-Stop it!”

Anzai paused, smoothing his hand over her bare thigh. The difference between their temperatures was not as drastic as it usually was.

“You ache, don’t you?” he murmurs. He looks down as he speaks, not wanting Tsukasa to look at his devil eyes. “I could make that go away.”

Tsukasa hesitates, and he has to look up to see what she’s thinking. She’s biting her lip, he can see how much she wants this in her eyes. She shifts, rubbing against him and he takes that as consent to go further.

She gasps when he begins to pull away her underwear. It’s white, with red cherries and lace around the edges. He rips it off her and stuffs it in his pocket.

He can feel her trembling as he dabs curiously at her lips. Starting with just little laps of the tongue until he grows bolder and begins licking her in earnest. He hitches her legs over his shoulders and grips them to get a better angle. His nail protectors dig into her flesh.

He burrows into her as Tsukasa’s hands tighten in his hair. Her moans are echoing off the walls now and he’s sure everyone can hear her. He feels even dizzier now and his skin is on fire, he feels almost feverish. Could vampires even get fevers? His erection is hard and painful so he slips a hand downward to palm at himself roughly.

He wants to part her lips with his fingers and tongue her deeper but the nail protectors are too clumsy. He sucks on her swollen clitoris and Tsukasa jerks wildly. She’s close to coming, he can feel it.

But something else is coming too.

He can feel the bloodlust rising in him. Anzai tries to resist but the urge is so strong. He longs to turn his head and sink his fangs into the flesh of her delectable thigh. He wants the taste of her and the taste of her blood to mingle in his mouth. He wants to drink until — his fangs brush against her skin.

“A-Anzai y-y-you’re hurting—!”

He rips himself away from her and runs out of the room.

***

His hands twitch as he administers the sedative. He watches in the mirror as the fangs slowly withdraw and his eyes clear. His nail protectors have cracked — he throws them in the garbage. 

He jerks off in the shower. He imagines Tsukasa sitting in his room, half-dressed and flushed. He imagines her hand creeping down her body and touching herself. He strains to hear, but there’s no sound coming from the next room.

When he comes out of the shower Tsukasa is fully dressed and standing fidgeting in a corner. She blushes when she sees him.

“Are you okay?” he asks.

“I’m fine,” she says. Through her stockings he can see the vivid red marks his nails had left.

There’s an awkward silence.

“I-I have to go,” she blurts out and rushes out of the room.

Anzai slumps against a wall, sighing. He can still taste her in his mouth.


End file.
